


La apuesta

by Almumvr



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almumvr/pseuds/Almumvr
Summary: ¡Muchas gracias a Xènia por todas las indicaciones y las imágenes para poder hacer el encabezado!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a Xènia por todas las indicaciones y las imágenes para poder hacer el encabezado!

Como todas las mañanas estoy con Óscar, Eunys y otras siete personas sirviendo cafés para una panda de niños pijos. Y como todas las mañanas nuestro afrodita aparece con una sonrisa que me hace querer romperle los dientes de un puñetazo.

–Estaba pensando –me dice– que podríamos hacer algo tú y yo un día de estos.

–No –le doy su bebida– Siguiente.

Una hermes hace el amago de hablar, pero la interrumpe.

–Vamos, seguro que nos lo pasamos bien.

–Si no vas a pedir nada más, apártate.

Parece que se va a dar por vencido (hasta mañana por la mañana si tengo suerte) cuando aparece Eunys, cargada con varias cajas que suelta al verle.

–¡Armand! –parece recordar que estamos de camareras, porque se alisa el delantal antes de decir, en un tono que intenta ser más serio pero solo consigue ser más absurdo, como todo lo que nos rodea– Buenos días. ¿Te falta algo?

–Que Beren acepte salir conmigo por primera vez. Después de eso no podrá resistirse a mí por mucho tiempo.

Resoplo. Eunys se ríe y Óscar, que vuelve de darle su número al hefesto otro día más, nos mira con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. Le hago una peineta y mientras él se dirige a su sitio me vuelvo hacia la hermes, a la que todavía nadie ha atendido.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Un café con leche

–¿Algo más?

–No, gracias.

Permanecemos en silencio los diez segundos que tardo en darle su café, y mientras se lo tiendo añade:

–Sé que no es asunto mío pero deberías aceptarle. Es solo una cita y… me han hablado muy bien de él.

–Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo. Disfruta de tu café.

Una pena que no vaya a poder disfrutarlo mucho, porque hay un terrible accidente, el vaso se me resbala torpemente y el café se cae, manchándole el uniforme.

Mis dos compañeros, que siguen hablando a menos de un metro se giran hacia nosotras. Armand se acerca a ella y con una de las servilletas que Eunys le tiende la ayuda a limpiarse. Y luego la acompaña fuera de la cafetería.

Tras este incidente, que ha atraído las miradas de más gente, podemos continuar con el desayuno, sin más interrupciones ni consejos de metomentodos.

***

En la hora de estudio Eunys y yo nos largamos a la azotea. No está permitido, pero uno de los prototipos del dron que está construyendo dio con la puerta por casualidad. Nunca hay nadie, ni siquiera está vigilada. No hay cámaras, y mucho menos guardias o robots.

Me siento en la barandilla mientras mi amiga mira hacia la ciudad, acodada a mi lado. No hablamos, no lo necesitamos. Solo queremos escapar por un momento de toda la locura que es de la Akademeia. Escapar no es la palabra. Al fin y al cabo soy una ares, y las palabras escapar y huir no están en mi vocabulario. Jamás evito un buen enfrentamiento. Tanto Eunys como yo somos luchadoras natas. Si hemos conseguido sobrevivir a los barrios bajos de Marte podemos sobrevivir a una panda de niñatos. Pero hay días en los que se hace más difícil. Días en los que me cuesta contenerme y no partir alguna nariz. O alguna pierna.

Mi amiga se vuelve hacia mí y me agarra una mano. Me tenso. Ella acaricia el tatuaje de mi muñeca, gemelo del suyo. Esa caricia, ese recordatorio, ayuda más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Lo hemos hecho juntas. Y vamos a salir de aquí exactamente igual. Pero con posiciones mejores dentro de nuestro servicio, claro. Lejos de toda la mierda en la que hemos crecido.

–Voy a estudiar un rato. ¿Vienes?

–Paso –respondo– Ya te copiaré la próxima práctica.

–Ya veremos si te dejo –se burla.

No digo nada. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a la ciudad. Los neones que brillan incluso a plena luz del día parecen estar retándome a algo, pero no sé a qué. Oigo la puerta abrirse. Si me hubiera molestado en prestar atención me habría dado cuenta de que no es mi amiga quien ha entrado. Pero hablo antes de pensar así que hasta que no digo “Si no estudias no voy a poder copiarte” y me responde un “Así que conseguiste entrar haciendo trampas” no me doy cuenta de que es el poseidón.

–Creía que eras Eunys.

–Lo he supuesto. Además me la he encontrado camino a las salas de estudio. Ha sido ella quien me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Vengo a hacerte una propuesta. Una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar.

No me gusta nada como suena eso. Y mucho menos la sonrisa con la que lo dice. No estoy tan segura de que le vaya a decir que sí como él parece creer.

–Te lo voy adelantando: no.

–¡Vamos! ¡Si ni siquiera te lo he dicho aún! –no pierde la sonrisa. Ni la convicción de que voy a aceptar.

–La respuesta sigue siendo no.

–Verás, no sé muy bien cómo pero Armand…

Le interrumpo al escuchar el nombre del afrodita

–Te lo repito: NO

El no parece escucharme, porque sigue hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada

–…ha conseguido convencer a Aden y a Asha para ir a la playa.

–Me niego

–…Asha me lo ha dicho mí, y yo he pensado que a Dio y a ti os podría apetecer.

Es en ese momento en el que me giro para mirarle.

–¿Estás loco? No. Ni de coña. Vosotros podéis ir pero yo no.

–¿Segura? ¿Estás dispuesta a perderte la oportunidad de verme sin camiseta y mojado? Mucha gente moriría por verlo.

–A lo mejor en tu planeta, pero de donde yo vengo hay mucha más gente que muere de una paliza por pesado.

No responde. Levanta las manos en señal de rendición, pero sigue sonriendo. Y no dice nada más. Mejor. Damos la conversación por terminada. Vuelvo a darme la vuelta, completamente sumida en mis pensamientos. Óscar es… diferente. Becado. No puedo evitar sentirme más unida a él que al resto de Cronos (salvo a Eunys). No somos amigos, pero llevamos más de tres meses sirviendo cafés juntos. Soportar las miradas mezcla de superioridad y de envidia que algunos estudiantes nos lanzan supongo que son cosas que unen.

–Es bonito –se ha colocado a mi lado, en la misma posición en la que estaba Dio hace unos minutos.

–Es lo que quieren que pensemos. Es horrible y está podrido, pero no dejan que lo veas. Sin embargo en cuanto te fijas un poco…

Me mira. Me estudia. Nunca he dicho en voz alta lo que pienso de Olympus. No a alguien que no sea Eunys. No a alguien que no pertenezca a la vida que he dejado atrás. Tampoco creo que le sorprenda que no esté de acuerdo con Olympus, mi actitud lo deja bastante claro.

Sigo sin mirarle pero noto cuando se aleja. Oigo cuando abre la puerta. Y decido mandarle a mierda cuando justo antes de cerrar dice:

–Si fuera tú, iría preparando el bañador.

***

Entre las muchas cosas horribles que esperaba que me pasaran en la Akademia, no me imaginaba despertarme con la cara de la hades tan cerca de la mía. Tiene suerte y muy buenos reflejos y consigue apartarse antes de que mi puño aterrice en su cara.

Levanta una ceja

–¿Tanto miedo doy? –susurra.

No me molesto en responder, solo la miro mal y me giro hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

–A mí tampoco me apetece nada ir, pero no me queda más remedio.

–Podrías irte a dormir y dejarme tranquila.

–Sí, y que Armand y Aden se presenten en mi cuarto, despierten a Deméter, la inviten y me toque soportarlas a ella y a Minna toda la noche. Prefiero que me des una paliza.

–¿Estás segura? –mi paciencia tiene un límite y está peligrosamente cerca.

En un principio no responde. Oigo sus pasos en dirección a la puerta.

–Lo siento –susurra justo antes de salir de mi habitación.

Respiro tranquila durante los cinco segundos que creo que he ganado este combate. Los cinco segundos que tarda Dio en entrar, sin ningún cuidado, y revolver todo mi armario hasta que encuentra los bañadores. Me lanza uno a la cara.

–Tienes dos minutos.

Y tal como ha entrado vuelve a irse, sin darme la posibilidad de responder.

Cuando salgo del cuarto están todos esperándome en el pasillo. Óscar, siempre sonriente, es el único que habla.

–Te dije que preparases el bañador.

Lo único que impide que le dé una patada es Dio, que me conoce mejor de lo que me gustaría y decide que la solución fácil es cogerme y cargarme en su hombro.

Dirijo mi cabreo contra ella, pero está acostumbrada a mis arrebatos. Mis puños en su espalda hace años que no causan ningún efecto.

–Esto es secuestro, espero que lo sepáis.

–Dos Hijos y un Familiar contra una becada. ¿Crees que van a hacer algo?

Gruño.

–Bajadme. Prometo no matar a nadie. Pero yo conduzco. Me da igual de quién sea el coche.

Hefesto y Hades se giran hacia Armand.

–Vale –me tiende la mano– Si no la aprietas no hay trato. Todavía tengo que cederte los permisos, tú decides

Choco mi puño contra su palma. Es todo el contacto que va a conseguir.

–De acuerdo, en marcha.

***

Escaparse de la Akademeia en mitad de la noche es más fácil de lo que esperaba. Conducir con Armand y Dio gritando y peleándose por la música y subiendo cada vez más el volumen no tanto. Sin embargo la sensación de velocidad y del volante bajo mis manos ayuda bastante a liberar adrenalina. Me cuesta contener una sonrisa. A lo mejor no ha sido tan mala idea dejarse secuestrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un relato Iria y Selene dejaron caer que Beren y Eunys eran compis de cuarto, pero ya tenía esto subido so my new canon es que no lo comparten aunque pareciese que sí porque se pasan el día en el de una de ellas


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos a la playa a la una de la mañana. No he podido apartar la mirada de Beren en todo el camino. El asiento del copiloto también tiene ventajas, al fin y al cabo.

Cuando saco el alcohol del maletero hasta ella cambia la cara. Solo hemos traído cerveza (idea de mi querida Eunys, reina de los botellones). Beber de botellas compartidas no es la forma más glamurosa de emborracharse, pero no soy yo quien va a hacerlo.

Óscar y yo no bebemos. Yo, porque sé que alguien tiene que conducir a la vuelta. Sus motivos, sin embargo, no los tengo muy claros. No tengo nada claro en lo que a él respecta, y eso no me gusta. No me gusta porque veo a Aden enamorándose poco a poco, a pesar de que no sabemos nada de él. No me gusta porque Asha se está abriendo a otra persona, y no tengo claro que no le vaya a hacer daño. Y no me gusta porque consiguió engañarme. Consiguió que le subestimara.

Le ofrezco un refresco, mientras yo cojo una botella de agua. Eunys quiere jugar al yo nunca para romper el hielo, así que necesitaremos algo para beber.

–Venga, empiezo yo –dice– Yo nunca me he emborrachado.

Todos bebemos, ella la primera. Contengo una risa al acordarme de Aden y Asha en la graduación, de sus jueguecitos y de Minna y su reacción.

–¡Me toca! –salta Óscar– Yo nunca… había estado en Marte antes de entrar en la Akademeia.

Todos menos él, claro. Pero eso ya lo sabía. Bebemos.

–Yo nunca he dudado que estaría en Cronos –hablo yo.

Sé que es jugar sucio, pero esta noche tengo varios objetivos. Y que Asha beba puede ayudarme a cumplir uno de ellos.

Seguimos un par de rondas con cosas más o menos insustanciales, hasta que Eunys vuelve a hablar.

–Yo nunca… he tenido un crush en mi compi de cuarto.

Nadie bebe. Todos miramos a Asha, pero ni siquiera hace amago de acercarse a la botella. Aden, a su lado, parece sonrojado, pero lo atribuyo al efecto del alcohol. Lo que nos importa ahora es que Asha reconozca que le gusta la deméter. O por lo menos que le gustó cuando tenían ocho años.

–Asha, cariño, creo que tienes que beber.

–No me gusta Ianthe, si es lo que estás insinuando.

–Venga macarra, bebe.

A lo mejor deberíamos haber esperado. Dio y yo nos miramos. No necesitamos palabras para saber que estamos pensando lo mismo: esperar a que haya bebido más y volver a sacar el tema.

A medida que pasa la noche se nota el alcohol. Veo a Beren sonreír por un comentario de Dio, y hasta se le escapa una carcajada cuando Asha me da un codazo en la tripa (sin querer, espero) y yo me doblo del dolor. Veo a Aden flirtear con Óscar en lugar de entrar en pánico cada vez que el heliano le dirige la palabra.

Hay mucha cerveza. Demasiada cerveza. Y casi toda está ya en el organismo de mis compañeros.

Es Dio la primera que se quita la ropa, dispuesta a meterse en el agua. Óscar la sigue rápido. Yo tardo un poco más, pero no he venido solo para llenarme de arena.

Estamos todos preparados. Todos menos Beren, que se tumba boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza.

–Beren, tronca, vamos –Dio empieza a arrastrarla de una pierna. La ares se revuelve un poco, pero sabe que lleva las de perder. Aun así me da pena que se le vaya a mojar toda la ropa. Y tal vez también no poder verla sin ella.

–Dio, déjala. No se atreve. El agua está demasiado fría para ella.

También sé que es incapaz de resistir un reto. Y menos cuando va acompañado de un “cobarde”.

–¿Qué insinúas? ¿Cómo que no me atrevo? No sé quién te crees pero claro que me atrevo. Como si un poco de agua fría pudiera pararme. No me conoces y no tienes permiso para decir esas cosas –debido al alcohol arrastra las palabras, y está hablando más de lo normal, pero creo que lo he conseguido.

Se levanta muy torpemente y prácticamente se arranca la camiseta. Se acerca a mí con el desafío brillando en su mirada. Se planta a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, tan cerca que podría emborracharme con su aliento. Creo que ya estoy borracho. Borracho de ella. Sigo pensando como en la ceremonia de principio de curso. _Tiene mi corazón y puede destrozarlo como quiera_. Cuando me señala y me planta el dedo índice en el pecho, se me corta la respiración. Me gusta la Beren borracha. Bueno, me gusta Beren en general, pero eso no es nada nuevo. Trago saliva, me está costando mucho esfuerzo no imaginarme ese dedo acariciándome, en lugar de quieto y amenazador.

–Te apuesto lo que quieras a que aguanto más que tú en el agua. Sin quejarme.

–¿Lo que quiera?

–Lo que quieras. Y si gano yo, lo que yo quiera.

Apostar contra Beren no suele ser una gran idea. Pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de ganarla. Y mucho menos si el premio es lo que yo quiera. Pero está cerca, muy cerca, y es una diosa, y no deja de rechazarme. ¿Se supone que tengo que pensar con claridad?

Sopeso los pros y los contras. Lo que le pediría yo lo tengo claro: una cita. Pero si gana ella, no sé que podría pedirme. ¿Que haga el ridículo delante de todo el mundo? ¿Que no vuelva a dirigirle la mirada ni a hablarla a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario? ¿Qué abandone la Akademeia?

–Acepto –digo al final– pero con un par de condiciones

–¿Cuáles? –parece intrigada. Creo que no se esperaba que aceptase.

–Las peticiones no pueden afectar a nuestros estudios. Nada de abandonar la Akademia, renunciar a ser comandante, o cosas de ese estilo.

–Me parece justo. ¿Algo más? –asiento– Pues rapidito, que parece que estés perdiendo tiempo porque no te atreves.

–Solo una cosa. Pidamos lo que pidamos solo puede durar un día.

–Hasta la Odisea.

–Tres días.

–Mes y medio.

–Una semana.

–Un mes.

–Dos semanas.

–Tres semanas.

–De acuerdo –cedo.

Sonríe triunfal y se aleja de mí, permitiendo que el aire vuelva a entrar en mis pulmones con normalidad. Cuando se gira hacia la orilla su pelo me roza la nariz. No sé cómo lo hace para oler siempre tan bien. Beren sale corriendo hacia el agua, con Dio detrás.

–¡Estrellita espérame! ¡No corras tanto! ¡Que el suelo se mueve! –oigo que dice mi amiga.

¿Estrellita? ¿Ese es su apodo? Ahora entiendo porqué nunca lo usa. Supongo que se lo debe tener prohibido por ser demasiado adorable. Sonrío.

–Vamos Romeo, que se te escapa la chica –me susurra Aden.

Me doy cuenta de que mis amigos se han quedado de pie, esperándonos, observando nuestro intercambio.

Salgo corriendo detrás de las chicas, dispuesto a ganar la apuesta cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Chapter 3

Llevamos más de una hora en el agua y Afrodita no parece notarlo. No deja de hacer bromas y nadar en círculos a mi alrededor como si nada importase. Como si el agua no estuviese prácticamente congelada.

–¿Qué pasa estrellita? ¿Tienes frío?

–No me llames estrellita.

–¿Es eso una queja… estrellita? –sonríe. ¡Sonríe!

–No soy una estrella así que cállate.

Eunys, si no estuviéramos tan borrachas te mataría. Ahora no va a parar con el mote.

–Vamos estrellita, si no se está tan mal. Además si tienes frío siempre podemos calentarnos el uno al otro.

–¡Llámame estrellita otra vez y…!

–¿Y qué? ¿Me mandarás callar? O mejor aún ¿me callarás? Se me ocurren un par de formas bastante agradables de callarme.

–Eres insoportable.

Voy a nadar un rato, a ver si entro en calor y me alejo de él, pero viene detrás.

–En serio, tienes los labios morados. No te quedan nada mal, pero no creo que sea sano. ¿Debería llamar a Minna?

–Deberías dejar de decir gilipolleces.

De verdad, no le aguanto.

–Borracha y semicongelada, pero igual de elocuente.

¿Quiere elocuencia? Que le jodan. En respuesta le saco el dedo. ¿Puede dejar de reírse? Es demasiado molesto.

Estoy harta de sus comentarios, de sus bromas estúpidas, de sus intentos de coqueteo. No es más que otro niñato que siempre lo ha tenido todo y que no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no. Ni a no conseguir lo que quiere. Le dirijo una última mirada furiosa antes de empezar a ignorarle.

–Venga, no te enfades. Era una broma. Aunque… ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda para calentarte?

No le miro.

No voy a mirarle.

Quiere que le mire.

No puedo mirarle.

Lo está haciendo para que le mire.

No le voy a dar ese placer.

Me mantengo firme, ignorándole. Cierro los ojos y me tumbo. Floto. Finjo que estoy lejos, que el mar me arrastra a un mundo menos injusto. Pero sé que no es real, y sé que alguien va a sufrir mucho cuando unas manos me agarran de los hombros y me hunden.

Creo que solo una persona se atreve a hacer eso. Solo hay una persona a la que se lo permitiría. Y al volver a la superficie compruebo que, efectivamente, ha sido Eunys.

Intento subirme a su espalda dispuesta a hundirla, pero me sujeta contra su pecho y habla.

–Estamos cansados. ¿Nos vamos a casa? Aden se ha quedado dormido encima de Asha, y a ella le queda poco para caer también. Óscar no se queja pero le he visto bostezar un par de veces.

Me suelto de su abrazo y giro para mirarla.

–Lo siento, pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que se vaya él.

–¿Armand?

–Me quedo haciéndole compañía a nuestra estrellita.

–Cierra la boca.

Parece que va a responderme, y a mí se me están acabando la paciencia y la capacidad de soportarle. Antes de que abra la boca es Dio quien interrumpe.

–Nos vamos antes de que os matéis.

–Yo nunca la mataría. No se puede matar a una diosa –dice– Ni a una estrella –añade, guiñándome un ojo.

–Ten cuidado principito. Las diosas y las estrellas son peligrosas. Si fuera tú no me acercaría demasiado a ninguna de ellas. Ahora fuera del agua. ¡Los dos!

–No.

–Sí.

–Eunys…

–Beren… –lo veo en su cara. Sé lo que se le pasa por la cabeza antes incluso que ella misma.

–¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pone cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Es lo único que necesito para empezar a nadar en dirección contraria la orilla, alejándome de ella. No tarda en seguirme. Cuando paro, ya en la zona en la que no hacemos pie, me alcanza.

El afrodita no se ha movido de donde estábamos antes. Le oímos gritar algo, pero no entendemos qué.

–Venga Beren. Vámonos. Por favor –pone ojos de cachorrillo– Por fi por fi por fi.

–No voy a perder una apuesta contra él. Si consigues que él salga, yo voy después.

Sonríe.

–Vamos.

Volvemos donde está Afrodita.

–¿Qué pasaba? –le pregunta mi amiga nada más llegar.

–Nada, ¿por? –se le da bien fingir, pero le tenemos calado. Sabemos que nos está mintiendo, a pesar de su sonrisa. Gracias a su sonrisa, mejor dicho.

Eunys enarca una ceja, pero no le da mayor importancia.

–¿Nos vamos entonces?

Respondemos a la vez

–Las damas primero –dice mirándome y haciendo un intento de reverencia.

–Cuando se largue él.

Pasea la mirada de uno a otro y vuelve a sonreír. Me agarra del brazo y de un tirón me coloca sobre su hombro. Afrodita no deja de reír.

–¡Eunys! –estoy cabreada. Mucho. No puede sacarme del agua y quedarse tan tranquila.

–Parece que… –no puede terminar su frase, porque le coge a él también.

–Todavía tengo el pie dentro del agua, no sonrías tanto –es verdad. Noto el frío del agua mordiéndome el dedo.

Eunys nos ignora y sale del agua cargando con ambos. Nunca debimos subestimar sus brazos.

–Creo que es un empate. ¿No? –dice cuando, tras arrastrarnos con nuestros compañeros, nos deja en el suelo.

Nos miramos y, muy a nuestro pesar, tenemos que aceptar el empate. Podríamos ponernos a discutir quién ha dejado de tocar antes el agua, pero no llegaríamos a ninguna conclusión. Ninguno de los dos cedería jamás.

Nos damos la vuelta hacia nuestros compañeros. Efectivamente, Aden está dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Asha, que pasa los dedos a través de su pelo.

–¿Quién ha ganado al final? –preguntan los dos que están despiertos a la vez.

–Empate –responde Eunys por nosotros con una gran sonrisa –Así que ya estáis tardando –añade mientras estira la mano.

Asha y Óscar ponen cara de fastidio, pero encienden sus eidolas y empiezan a teclear.

–Ya está, ya tienes la pasta –dice Óscar mirándola.

–¿La pasta? –me vuelvo hacia mi amiga con una ceja levantada– ¿Qué pasta?

–¿Qué? Armand y tú no sois los únicos que podéis apostar. El resto también tenemos derecho –me pasa un brazo por los hombros– ¡Pero no te enfades que mañana os invito a algo! ¿Unas cerves?

–¿Os cabe más alcohol en el cuerpo? –pregunta Aden, sin abrir los ojos del todo.

–No te preocupes, a ti te invito a un par de cafés.

–Vale –asiente, volviendo a dormirse.

Dio nos mira al rubio y a mí con una sonrisa divertida. El afrodita suelta una carcajada.

–Bien jugado –consigue decir entre risas.

Yo, por mi parte, le devuelvo la mirada, pero sin sonrisa. Aun así ella sabe que ha vuelto a ganar. Sabe que no puedo estar enfadada con ella si me mira con esa cara. Sabe que ya la he perdonado. Pero no voy a dejar que los demás lo vean.

–Venga, Beren, tienes que aprender a perder.

–Y tú tienes que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

–Ya te he dicho que tienes el poder para conseguirlo.

No le soporto, por si no había quedado claro. Decido ignorarle una vez más y me vuelvo hacia mi amiga.

–La próxima vez no me ganarás –le tiendo la mano, para cerrar la amenaza con un apretón.

Ella se ríe, me da la mano y tira de ella hasta que choco con su pecho, y me abraza soltando una carcajada. Me gustan sus abrazos, pero estoy deseando hacer otra apuesta. No perderé, da igual a quién me enfrente. Como si es el mismísimo Zeus. Como si es todo Olympus.


End file.
